Baby Blue
by Midnight Rain
Summary: A devil when she held me, an angel when she smiled... Spike's time with Julia cut short. He remembers her eyes especially... Baby blue was the color of her eyes.


**Note: **Well, I'm not sure if this is good. It was hard to write. Probably because it's Spike-Julia. PLEASE, don't stop reading because of that. I would love for you to tell me how much you like this story. Suggested listening: 'Baby Blue," by George strait. Please, please, PLEASE Read and review.

_Baby Blue_

**She looked so much like a lady**

**A devil when she held me close**

**An angel when she smiled…**

_**Here's to you and whoever holds my baby blue tonight**_

**-George Strait, Baby Blue**

Vicious and I sat at the table discussing the matters of the next raid. Johnny Tomerc, he was a big name in drug dealing and he owned us a great deal of money.

Vicious waved his hand towards the door and I glanced that way to see whom it was. A beautiful blonde made her way into the room. She was clad in a purplish sweater and black leggings.

"This is Julia," Vicious introduced.

"Hi, I'm Spike." I told her.

"Hi, Spike," her voice was soft and yet deep, like the wind through the trees of autumn.

It didn't take us long to come to know each other.

"Hey come back here, Kids!" We ran away from the yelling, hand and hand making our way to safe ground. Once around the corner, she swung around. Her lips connecting with mine. We had been dating secretly for about four months now.

She pulled away, and we continued down the street; hands swinging between us. "I had a good time," she stated.

"I'm glad," and I was.

"But, I feel so callow,"

_Callow! _"Why do you feel immature?" I was clueless.

"I guess it's so different being around you than Vicious. He expects proper amenities. Grown-up behavior. The cold, empty face. He just wants me as a trophy, you know. Just to show around."

I nodded. I did know.

"Here's your stop." I pointed to her door, but inside I didn't want her to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to come up with me, for a drink?"

I, of course, politely declined. I knew what the 'come up for just a drink' turned into. If it was any other girl, I'm sure I would have accepted, but this was Julia. She was different somehow.

Or at least I wanted her to be.

She hugged me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and a parting smile and then disappeared up her stair well. She left me standing in the street. I faintly heard a roll of thunder and the clouds opened up to unleash their wrath.

I shook my head, and continued my walk down the street. She was Vicious' and she would not last. I knew from the first time I kissed her… and I had a feeling she knew too.

Vicious didn't accept betrayal. The punishment was death for betraying him.

That night, I lay in my bed and thought about nothing but her. Her hair, the way it moved around her head like a golden halo. Her smile. Her touch. Her kisses. Her eyes.

They were unique. A Caribbean sea at mid-day. A blue flame. Sapphire in the sunlight… Baby blue.

I smiled, rolling over in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were definitely something to be rivaled, I thought. I remembered how she would lie next to me and we would do nothing but stare into each others eyes.

I stared out at the darkened road. The rain pouring from the sky, joining in my mourning. I had asked her to come with me. Let's run away together. Meet me at the cemetery. She never came.

I began to walk down the street, hands in pockets, eyes downcast. My hair was soaked, as were my clothes. My pride was drenched in the fact that she wasn't coming. It was a blow. I figured it was Vicious' fault. In fact, I knew.

_Julia, I hope you're happy…_

I looked out the window of the Bebop. I had met a man named Jet and we became Bounty Hunters. I still look for her though. Any sign. Anything. The whisper of her name.

I never really heard anything. I kind of stopped trying, but I never stopped hoping and dreaming and thinking of her. She had been my only color in a world of black and white back at the syndicate.

I lowered myself down into bed after along hard day's work of bounty hunting. We got two hundred thousand. I had been distracted from my normal, everyday thoughts of her, but I know. I know it will not last forever. This distraction. This safe place I would like to call home now, the Bebop is _no _match, no wall to protect me from my own mind.

I try not to think of her, but I fall asleep and dream.

My dreams will be full of images of her face. I will be haunted by her voice. Enticed by the remembered feeling of her touch. It would be like old times. Just her and me.

I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep, and just like I predicted. My night is disturbed with visions of her.

_I walked though the grassy plain, the baby blue sky overhead shining down. A figure appeared from almost nowhere. Julia, I whispered to myself, walking towards her at a quickening gait. As soon as I reached her, I enveloped her in a circle of my arms. _

_"I missed you so much, Jules." _

_"I missed you too," She kissed my cheek and smiled at me. That angelic smile. So full of love. I had almost forgotten it. _

_We fell down onto the grass, and stared at the sky. We made full of the shapes in the clouds. I enjoyed listening to your sweet voice, so full of promises as _midnight

_I had trusted you would stay with me forever. _

**And the sky is baby blue**


End file.
